


I'm an Omega too, damn it!

by Cheerie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Kidnapping, Drinking, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Omega!Tanaka, Omegaverse, Violence, alpha!Nishinoya, how violent is one punch? honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerie/pseuds/Cheerie
Summary: A series of short fics with Omega!Tanaka Ryuunosuke and his Alpha and family. (Surprise Alpha inside)





	1. Chapter 1

Love at first kiss 

 

Tanaka is an omega, believe it or not, and he’s tired of getting set up for dates with crummy alphas by his best buds, Noya and Asahi. They mean well, he knows that they mean well but their choices in blind alpha dates leaves much to be desired.

 

“Listen, I ain’t no ordinary omega that’ll just drop my shit and present my ass for any alphas command,” He tells them, emphasizing his argument with his index finger pointing into the tables surface with every word, “I need a strong and fierce alpha, an alpha’s alpha, a true alpha. Ya dig?”  
Tanaka was tipsy, which really brought out his country accent.

 

“I hear ya.” Noya grins, relaxed and equally tipsy, he listens to his best friend, thinking how lucky and happy he is to have both his Omega, and his best friend hang out with him. He just wants Tanaka to have that same feeling of being happy, lucky, and in love with his own alpha.

 

“If you can find that for me then fine, I’ll date ‘em, hell, in the good mood I’m in right now, I might ask ‘em out myself.”

 

Noya see’s an alpha fitting Tanaka’s description to a T at the bar and gives Tanaka a challenging look.  
“What If I find you one right now?”

 

“In this place?” Really, an alpha of Tanaka’s liking in this bar? What are the odds?

 

Noya just nods his head and Asahi is a little worried how this could go, it’s nice not to worry about Noya and Tanaka getting into fights because they’re happy drunks but this could go south so fast.

 

“Shit, give me another shot and I’ll kiss ‘em. Why, do you see someone?”

 

“Yeah, that guy over there in the blue shirt, at the bar.”

 

Tanaka looked over his shoulder and saw the guy Noya was talking about, although Tanaka couldn’t see his face, as his back was turned to them and his presence oozed true alpha as well as the distance people seemed to give him. Now this was his ideal alpha, nice hair, broad back leading down to a nice ass and really great calves.  
Tanaka stretched his arm out,  
“Give me that shot.”

 

Noya pours him one and Tanaka downs it, feeling that liquid courage travel down and warm him up.

 

Tanaka approached the alpha getting whiff of his delicious scent before spinning him around, not even looking at his perplexed face, reaching up and kissing him. The Alpha made a noise of surprise and returned the kiss with equal fervor. The push and drag of lips against lips was a delightful sensation until the Alpha licked Tanaka’s lips, silently asking permission to enter Tanaka’s mouth with his tongue, which Tanaka easily granted. Kissing involving tongues felt so much better and hotter. Tanaka shivered and softly moaned into the Alpha’s mouth while the Alpha only growled gently in response. Tanaka felt hot all over from the kissing, this Alpha knew how to kiss and it was making Tanaka’s knees weak. 

 

The scene amused both Asahi and Noya until the kiss grew deeper, with the Alpha putting his arms around Tanaka’s waist, pulling him closer and turning a little. Asahi thought the Alpha seemed familiar until he recognized who Tanaka was kissing, he gasped,  
“OMG! Yuu! He’s kissing-!”  
“Oh holy shit!” Noya also recognized the Alpha.

 

The kiss ended with Tanaka biting the Alpha’s bottom lip as he pulls back and opens his eyes. With no clue of whom he just kissed, his once flushed face turns pale at the sight of a flushed and apparently lovestruck Ushijima Wakatoshi.

 

“Hey, ar-are you free this Saturday?” Ushijima asked him.

 

When he left the bar, Tanaka never got his chance to ask Ushijima out because he didn’t have to, but he did land a date for Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

After The First Date

 

Ushijima walked Tanaka up to his door in comfortable silence, the date they just had coming to a close for the evening. Tanaka faces Ushijima, shyly blushing, their hands still held together just to the side of them. He looks down to see their free hands and joins them together too and looks back up at Ushijima.

“Hey, listen, I’m not a man for fancy words so I'll just tell ya, I had a really good fucking time with you tonight. We should do that again.” Tanaka tells Ushijima with grin, despite the red on his cheeks, he's trying to be somewhat suave.

“I had a good time with you too.” Ushijima smiles tenderly at Tanaka and he nearly swoons again for the third time that night. They both wait on the doorstep, still wanting to spend more time with each other, but both know the night has to end sometime.

“Would it be to forward of me to ask for a good night kiss?” Ushijima asked.

One of the many things Tanaka was growing to like about Ushijima was that he was considerate; it was charming.  
“Pfft! Not at all ya prude. C'mere.” 

Ushijima steps close into Tanaka’s personal space and kisses him; slowly meeting his lips until Tanaka reciprocates the kiss, turning up the heat and making it passionate to where they’re kissing deeply and it’s just as intense as their first kiss.

The kiss ends due to both of them needing to breathe, their eyes never leaving each other’s. If anyone else where to pass by at that moment, they would see two men standing on the doorstep, holding hands and absolutely drunk in love. 

Tanaka bit his lip, gathering courage to ask Ushijima,  
“Hey, wanna come inside?”

Ushijima thought about it, the temptation to spend more time with Tanaka was very appealing but he had to refuse, he knows it will payoff in the long run to take their time with this new and budding relationship.  
“I'd love but we should take this slow, it feels special.”

Tanaka nods in understanding and quickly gives Ushijima little peck and opens his door and turns back to face Ushijima again.  
“Night Toshi. Call me when ya get home safely.” 

“I will. Good night Ryuu.” Ushijima waited for Tanaka to close the door, and left his doorstep, happy about how the date turned out and planning for the next one.

 

\---

Meanwhile, Tanaka was thinking as to why Ushijima didn’t want to come inside, they had a good time right? So why didn’t he want to-, Tanaka shook his head and decided to call his sister, she might have some insight about goes on in an alpha’s head since she’s one herself.

“Nee-san, what does it mean when an alpha wants to take things slow?”

“What!?!” went her tinny screech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just know that after this chapter, i'm going to time skip to different parts of this pairing's life because I have a lot of plot bunnies with UshiTana and their kid, who is another surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Family Resemblance

 

“Oh! There he is! There’s my grandbaby!” was the usual reaction from the Ushijima matriarch as she made a motion to Ryuu to hand her the baby, watching fondly as she smothered his baby’s little face with kisses. At the very least, she was happy with the pup he and Wakatoshi conceived, even if she did give him a hard time when they first started dating.

Most of the time Wakatoshi and Ryuunosuke travelled to visit Wakatoshi’s parents so when they offered to come down and visit them, it was a pleasant surprise. Reason was because they didn’t want Wakatoshi and Ryuu to travel as much with the pup now, until he gets older.

Both grandparents were lead inside to sit on the couch, Waktoshi offering to get everyone drinks and they all sat down to converse; Wakatoshi’s parents were in awe on their grandchild.  
“Wow! He grew so much, I don’t think Wakatoshi was this big at that age.” Said Wakatoshi’s father, Sotarou.  
“He wasn’t but look at how cute he is. Especially those chubby cheeks.” Wakatoshi’s mother, Chiyo, kissed the baby’s cheeks again, not once noticing the poor kid grimacing at the attention.

“Not to be rude or imply anything but his hair color runs in your family, right Ryuu?” Sotarou asked, and Ryuu knew there was no harm in his question.  
“Yeah it does, but Saeko came out blond between the two of us.”  
“And his eye color is so warm. I love it when babies are this age, I could just hold him all day.” Gushed Chiyo, still holding her grandbaby close; relishing that she had a baby in her arms again after so long.

“I would too but after a while he gets fussy.” Ryuu felt the same way Chiyo did about babies, wanting to hold them and spoil them in hugs and kisses but his pup was a little more independent and didn’t like being held in the arms too much.  
The baby whined, trying to wiggle his way out of Chiyo’s arms and lap.  
“Like that.” Ryuu pointed out.

“Oh Honey, don’t you want to stay with grandma all day?”  
When the baby realized that his efforts are unsuccessful, he whimpers and starts to tear up, Ryuu and Wakatoshi already familiar with the signs of an on coming fit.

“Ok, I’ll put you down. Oh! Let me take some pictures, I’ll be the absolute envy of all my friends with the cutest grandchild.” Chiyo placed the baby between her and Ryuu, then she reached in her purse to take out her phone, turning on her camera app. 

“Now smile for grandma.” She held out the phone, in the perfect position, waiting for the perfect moment to capture her grandson on camera.

No smile. 

Wakatoshi excused himself to check on dinner cooking in the oven, that morning he rose with the sun to create an old family recipe from scratch. Leaving the living room, he grinned a little, finding humor in his mother trying to get his son to smile.

“Come on honey, smile.”  
She got one his toys waved it around. 

Still no smile, just the baby blinking.

“Come on Kei sweetie, smile, I know you can. Papa and Daddy send me videos and pictures of that beautiful smile.”

She tried to tickle him under his chin and neck and once again, nothing.

“Oh my, he really takes after Wakatoshi. It was so hard to make him laugh when he was a baby too. I’d thought he’d have your sense of humor Ryuu, just not as crude.”  
“He laughs but only when he finds something funny.”  
“Like what?”

“Dinner’s almost rea-!!” Wakatoshi came back into the living room only to slip and fall on one of Kei’s toys on the floor. Waving his arms around trying to maintain balance when gravity got the best of him and he went Smack! into the floor; his butt smarting at the impact.

But before anyone can ask if he’s ok, they all hear bright and bubbly baby laughter coming from Kei, as if he’s just seen the funniest thing in the world and considering how small his world is at this stage in life; it really was the funniest thing in the world. 

Wakatoshi, Ryuu and Sotarou all smiled at Kei’s laughter but Chiyo was in shock, a thought forming in her head and speaking it out loud, without her usual brain to mouth filter.  
“Omg! My grandson’s a sadist.”

Ryuu rolled his eyes,  
“Pssh! My baby ain’t a sadist, he’s just a little shit,” Ryuu held Kei in his arms, rubbing noses and coddling him now that the baby was in a better mood, “Isn’t that right honey? Papa falling is kinda fucking hilarious huh?”

 

\--- Later on ---

“You called our pup a little shit.” Just by Wakatoshi’s tone, Ryuu knew he was in for it. Wakatoshi didn’t like anyone badmouthing his family, even though Ryuu didn’t mean it in a hurtful way, his alpha still didn’t like it.  
“Yeah, I did but it comes from a place of love and it takes one to know one. Did I ever tell you about the time I put bugs in my sister’s hair?” Ryuu asked trying to deflect the conversation.  
“Yes, and she froze toothpaste in your shoes.”

The memory flashed in his mind and Ryuu smirked.  
“Hn, that sucked-No, what really sucked was the time she put itching powder in my underwear. For almost two weeks I was ‘Scratchy balls Tanaka’”  
“What garnered that punishment?” Wakatoshi’s curiosity was a good sign that he calmed down. Ryuu grinned at the next memory  
“I pants her in front of an omega she liked.”

A moment of silence, then.

“You really were a little shit.”

Ryuu just laughed,  
“Ha ha! Still kinda am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the baby!


	4. Chapter 4

Almost Taken

 

Little Kei was very much an independent and smart kid for his age and he liked that about himself. He liked to wander off in the stores and explore, leaving Ryuu’s side more often than the omega would like to admit. At the moment he was in the candy aisle, eyeing the colorful packaging and not noticing that there was an adult in the aisle with him until he spoke to him.

“Hey kid, you’re really cute.”

Kei looked around, looking for another kid but the aisle only had himself and the strange adult.  
“Thanks, I guess.”

“What’s a cute kid like you doing alone here?”

Kei thought that the stranger was nosy, butting into his business but most grownups didn’t like it when you called them out of those things.  
“Looking at candy.”

“Well, just a secret between us, I have some candy in my car and I want to give it to you, but you gotta come with me to get it or else other kids will get jealous and want some too.”

Kei frowned, candy in the stranger’s car? That’s a terrible place to have candy and besides, Kei loves strawberry short cake more than he does candy.  
“But I don’t like candy.”

“You don’t? Then why are you looking at candy?”

“Because it looks nice.” And to Kei the candy did look nice but he wasn’t a fan of too much sugar, it gave him a tummy ache if he ate too much. But it was always nice to look at candy instead and enjoy the different colors.

“Well, what do you like?”

Wow, this stranger was really nosy but Kei thought about the question, and the answer was between dinosaurs and strawberry short cake.  
“Dinosaurs.”

“Oh yeah? That’s really cool, I actually have a dinosaur in my car and I’ll give it to you if you come with me. How does that sound?”

Kei started laughing, this crazy stranger must be really lame to think that Kei actually believes him.

“Hey, whats so funny?”

“You. You’re really dumb mister.”

“Huh?” the strangers face blanked.

“Dinosaurs went extinct millions of years ago. I know because daddy helps me read dinosaur books at home.”  
Kei considers himself to be the dinosaur expert in his house and he’s happy that his parents support his obsession. 

“Oh, does he. You know, calling me dumb isn’t very nice and naughty children get taken. Come here!”

 

Ryuu really ought to buy a harness and leash for his pup since the kid liked to wander off on his own. As much as Ryuu was glad that his son was independent and could leave him in his room or the living room to do his own thing, it was a nightmare when he went out with him. 

Ryuu power walked through the store, checking every aisle, remembering the last time Kei wandered off. He ran through the store and found Kei looking at the fish tank in the butcher’s corner. Store security reprimanded him about running but they understood his plight when he explained that he lost his pup and was looking for him.

Ryuu was approaching the last few aisles, panic lodging in his throat when he spotted a big head of blond hair on a small body, recognizing his son immediately.  
“Kei! What are you doing here? I’ve been looking all over for you!” Ryuu ran over and pulled him in for a hug, barely noticing the other adult.

“Who’s this?” Ryuu asked Kei.

“A dumb stranger.”

Ryuu thought both he and Wakatoshi really needed to have a talk with their son about his manners.  
“Honey, that’s not nic-“

“He wanted me to go with him to his car to get a dinosaur.”

Ryuu’s mind blanked until it truly processed what Kei said and oh hell no, this mother fucker did not just try to-  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!“

Ryuu turned around so fast, the stranger almost felt he like he got whiplash just from watching him. Ryuu’s shout managed to catch the attention of the other shoppers in the market. 

Ryuu grabbed the stranger by the neck, shouting in his face and shaking him vigorously.  
“ASSHOLE! IF I SEE YOU TRY THIS SHIT ON MY BABY OR ANY OTHER KID, I’M KICKING YOUR ASS!!”

On looking customers quickly called over security to handle the situation but Ryuu let go of the stranger before security tried to separate them.

“Kei, give me your hand, we’re leaving.” Ryuu was about to leave the store when the stranger called out to him.

“You can’t protect him forever you know. I’ll get him eventually.” The stranger threatened. 

To security, to scene seemed like a lover’s quarrel, fighting over child custody, if only they knew how wrong they were.

Ryuu’s eyes went wide and wild, and his scent changed to something sharper, the warnings of an omega wrath in the air. Soon, it was lights out for Stranger Danger, he never saw the punch coming and it took three security guards to hold Ryuu back from slaughtering the guy.

Ryuu left the store both satisfied and irritated, because he may have knocked the asshole out, but security gave him a hard time for causing such a ruckus in the store. He explained the situation to them but they didn’t seem to believe him and fined him for public violence. 

Ryuu vowed to never shop at that store again because their shit was over priced anyway.

 

Ryuu was driving home now, keeping his eyes on the road but also taking peeks at Kei in his car seat from the rear view mirror. Wondering if his son knew what could’ve happened if he was taken by the stranger. He really needed to talk to Kei about wandering off but first things first.

“Now, baby, there’s a lesson to learn from all this, what is it?”

“Don’t talk to strangers.”

“Yes, and what do we do when creepy people or perverts try to touch you?”

“Punch them in the face.”

“Yeah, right in the nose. Also, if you can’t punch em in the face?”

“Kick them in the balls.”

“Good boy! That’s my boy, a good ole kick in the nuts should give you enough time to run and call for help, ok?”

“Ok.”

The car was silent again, save for the gentle ‘dings’ of the turn signal as Ryuu turned left. Ryuu took another peek at his son and could see that Kei was deep in thought.

“Daddy?

“Yes baby?”

“Am I in trouble?”

“No baby, you’re not in trouble but from here on out, when me or papa tell you to stay by our side we mean it ok? If anything, that perverted fucker should be in trouble for trying to take you but those security guards were a bunch of stupid assholes anyway.”

“Are you going to tell papa that you got a ticket for public violence?”

“Yes.”

“He’s going to get mad.”

“Oh, he’ll be fucking furious, but not at me for getting the ticket.”

 

 

Nearly two weeks later, the little Ushijima family was gathered in the living room, seated around the kotetsu, watching the news with Kei playing on the floor near his parents.

“.. So, happy news for the happy couple indeed. Now for some breaking news, police have arrested child predator-“

“Toshi! Toshi! That’s the asshole that tried to take Kei!” Ryuu patted Wakatoshi’s shoulder, getting his attention and pointing towards the tv where the stranger’s mug shot was being displayed. Ryuu recognized that ugly son a bitch anywhere, keeping an eye out for the creep every time he went out with his pup.

Wakatoshi remembers the story that Ryuu told him, about the stranger that almost took Kei. He was beyond pissed that someone would even try to take his son and had to step out of the house for a while to release his anger at the gym.

“Is that the man Kei?” Toshi asked. Kei stopped playing and looked at the tv.

“Yeah, he was an idiot. He said he had a dinosaur in his car.” Kei rolled his eyes, a bad habit he picked up from his auntie Saeko.

“Well, he’s behind bars now, because he was committing a crime. Kidnapping is a crime son. You understand that right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, that’s our boy.” Toshi smiled at him and ruffled his curls, causing Kei to puff out his cheeks.

“That’s our smart boy! C’mere, daddy wants to give you cuddles and kisses.”

“No.” Kei quickly gathered his toys and ran to his room, giggling the whole way.

“Oi! Cheeky little-“ Ryuu was about to chase Kei down to give him kisses and cuddles but-

“Ryuu.”

“Hm?”

“You know I don’t condone violence, but I’m glad you punched him.”

The sincere look in Wakatoshi’s eyes always took Ryuu’s breath away and he felt a little shy as he scratched at his cheek.  
“Kinda wished I was able to do a little more but he’s locked up and I feel better knowing that our community is a little safer for Kei.”

“I know you’ll do anything to keep him safe. The same way I’ll do anything to keep him and you safe.” Toshi leaned in close to Ryuu.

“Don’t exclude yourself from my protection Toshi, I’ll keep you safe too.” Ryuu leaned in close as well with just a small gap between them. Both looking at each other with bedrooms eyes and still very much in love with one another.

“Hm, I don’t doubt that.” Toshi closed the gap as they kissed, a simple but meaningful press of lips with a promise to continue later on. Wakatoshi pulled away to murmur,  
“Love you Ryuu.”

“Love you too, Toshi.” Ryuu murmured back. They kissed some more until they heard,

“Ew, kissing. That’s embarrassing.”


	5. Kids will be kids

Kids will be kids

 

“I’m still nervous about having kids, do you have any advice Ryuu? You’re a lot more experienced than I am.”  
At six months pregnant, Asahi still wasn’t sure about being a parent, even though Yuu assured him that he’ll be an excellent parent, the anxiety was still lingering.

“I do have a lot of experience but I’m not sure what to tell you or where to start.”

“Well, Kei’s two now, what have you learned since having him?”

“Hm…”

~x~

“Kei? Kei? Wake up little man, it’s morning.” Ryuu gently shook the still slumbering baby in his crib. 

Ryuu quickly realized how fortunate he was with Kei, he wasn’t much of a nighttime crier, except when he was hungry or needed a diaper change but he always went back to sleep quickly. Mornings were another matter, but with a good nights sleep, Ryuu had the energy to deal with troublesome mornings.

“Kei baby, wake up.” A gentle approach to waking Kei up worked, sometimes.

Sleep blinking eyelids revealed honey-brown eyes, slowly taking in the environment and finding the gray eyes of his daddy. 

“Rise and shine, sweetheart.”

Pinched blond eyebrows, pouting lips and whining were the warning signs of oncoming tears. Some mornings typically started out like this, both Ryuu and Wakatoshi soon found out that Kei loved to sleep.

“Nah, nah, we’re not having that. Stop crying, it’s time to start the day.”  
Ryuu reached in and took the baby out of the crib, ignoring uncoordinated flying fist and kicking legs.

~x~

Ryuu notices that it’s quiet, too quiet. Usually that meant that Kei was either napping somewhere or being sneaky and getting into stuff. Last time Ryuu found him eating both boxes of strawberries on the floor by the open fridge.

“Ne, Wakatoshi?”

“Hm?”

“Have you seen Kei?”

“No. Ryuu, where is-“

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll find him. He’s somewhere being a gremlin.”

Ryuu looked in the kitchen, the hall closets and Kei’s bedroom but he found Kei in the bathroom, standing near the bathtub. Little hands gripping the tub wall, his posture rigid, and his face red and straining.

“Kei honey? What are you doing?”

He was met with panicked eyes and angry babbles along with the word ‘no’, which was Kei’s favorite word. Ryuu thought if Kei could speak anything other than ‘no’, he’d probably be told to ‘get the hell out’. It was easy to guess why Kei needed to concentrate so hard and have no interruptions.

With his hands up in mock surrender, Ryuu told Kei.  
“Ok, relax, take your time, and come out when you’re ready, ok?”  
More angry babbling and ‘go away’ motions were Ryuu’s response.

Ryuu makes a pit stop by Kei’s bedroom, gathering necessary supplies and gets back to the living room, handing Wakatoshi a diaper, wipes and baby powder.

“Here.”

“Why are you giving me all this?”

“Kei’s hiding in the bathroom, taking a shit and it’s your turn to change him.”

~x~

Ryuu was going through the bills when he heard a sound, soft and light like the tinkling of bells. He paused his task and realized it was singing, he couldn’t hear the words but he recognized the melody. 

For a moment he thought his neighbor was singing outside but it seemed closer, and in the house. He went to investigate it, walking down the hallway and getting closer to the source. Ryuu stopped at Kei’s door way and peaked only to be awestruck and endeared by the sight. 

Kei was singing, singing to himself while coloring. Granted Kei’s art skills left much to be desired, but his singing was gentle and sweet. Kei wasn’t singing all the words, mostly humming and soft ‘la la la’s’ but he would sing the words he did know. Ryuu was moved by the sight and didn’t hear Wakatoshi come through the front door. Tears welled up in his eyes, his baby was singing, happily coloring and singing to himself. He wanted to record the sight but he didn’t want to startle Kei and set off a bad mood.

Of course it didn’t help that Wakatoshi approached him behind, making him jump.

“Ryuu?”

“Ahhhh!”

It also didn’t help that Ryuu screaming scared Kei and made him scream too.

“Ahhhhhhh!”

~x~

“All right, finally finished. Hm, Mom would be so proud. That’s your Baa-chan by the way…” 

Ryuu turned towards Kei, thinking he was still playing in the kitchen when he wasn’t there.

“Kei? Kei? Baby boy? Where did you go?”

Ryuu checked under the table and a few cabinets, no sign of him.

“Shit!”

Ryuu began searching everywhere, both high and low, but mostly low with panic settling and growing in his heart for every moment he couldn’t find him. He felt like tearing his hair out; and if he had any, he would have. Ryuu tried to be level headed about it, thinking where would his baby would crawl off too. Kei’s fast but he couldn’t have gotten far. There was one place Ryuu hasn’t checked; the laundry room and he went there immediately.

Upon reaching the laundry room, Ryuu couldn’t help himself from taking a picture of the sight. Kei was napping in the laundry basket, on a pile of freshly laundered sheets. He sent the photo to Wakatoshi and then sent photo to Saeko, Noya, Asahi and his in-laws.

~x~ 

“… and for you, little cutie, is our chicken nugget special. And look, I drew a happy face in ketchup for you. Please, enjoy your meal.” Said the waitress, still trying to make Kei smile. Ryuu smirked, most people upon seeing Kei, like to coo at him and try to make him smile or giggle, especially now that he’s wearing glasses; they only enhance his level of cute. 

What Ryuu didn’t notice was the growing disappointment in Kei’s eyes at the plate in front of him. Nor did he notice the welling of tears as Kei put his head down as the tears came.

“Son? What’s wrong?” Wakatoshi asked, making Ryuu look over and notice Kei’s shaking shoulders and soft sobbing.

“Kei, baby, what's wrong?”

Kei’s face when he finally faced his parents was total devastation; red crying eyes, red cheeks and a runny nose, his breath hitching with every sob. Now Ryuu was really concerned.

“Th-th-ther-sob- th-there not-hic-“

“There not what?

“DINOSAUR CHICKEN NUGGETS!” and then Kei wailed.

~x~

Watching animal documentaries were one of the ways Wakatoshi and Kei bonded, talking about animals, especially reptiles. As soon as he found out that reptiles were distant relatives to dinosaurs, Kei claimed that reptiles were his other favorites animals, as dinosaurs were number one. 

However, watching a rain forest documentary with both his boys, Ryuu never expected for Kei to suddenly burrow his way between Ryuu and the couch, hiding his face.

“Little man?”

“Scary.” Came the muffled reply.

“What’s scary?”

Kei pointed at the tv screen, where the documentary host is talking about sloths.

“It’s just a sloth baby.”

“Sloths are gentle creatures and only eat plants, there’s nothing frightening about them at all.” Wakatoshi assured Kei.

“No, I don’t like them.”

Ryuu thought his son was a little funny sometimes; he doesn’t have a problem watching the documentaries about the deep water and creepy as hell fish but he can’t even look at a sloth. Go figure.

~x~

Ryuu was sulking when Kei joined him on his bed, struggling a little to climb but managing all the same. 

“Daddy sad?”

“Yeah, baby, just a little.”

“Why?”

The truth was, Ryuu and Nishinoya got into an argument, a real nasty one where they’re not talking to each other. Ryuu and Noya occasionally got into fights but this one was there biggest one in six years. Ryuu missed his friend but trying to get over this last argument was taking its toll on Ryuu, to the point where even Kei is noticing his down mood. But, he didn’t want Kei to worry about his friendship hanging by a thread.

“Someone at the market told me I have a scary face, especially when I smile.”

Ryuu could see the wheels turning in Kei’s head.

“But I like your scary face. You look like a a dinosaur, a rapper.”

“Raptor.”

“That’s what I said.”

Ryuu felt a little grin tug at his mouth. Kei’s sincere and honest moments were something that Ryuu cherished.

“Thank you sweet boy. Can I get a hug?”

Another little moment for Ryuu to indulge in, Kei hugged him and settled into his arms, letting Ryuu focus on this moment and momentarily forget about his friendship troubles.

~x~

 

Ryuu was channel surfing when Wakatoshi got his attention about a hotel for a little seaside vacation for just the three of them. What Ryuu didn’t know is that he left it on a music channel, which got Kei’s attention from where he was playing on the floor. Unknowingly to both Ryuu and Wakatoshi, Kei was getting to his feet , with the help of the coffee table and stood on both legs and began to move and bounce to the music. Ryuu managed to see Kei from his motions and patted Wakatoshi’s shoulder in rapid succession.

“Toshitoshitoshi, look! He’s dancing!”

Kei’s little body was grooving and bouncing with the occasional leg motion to the music, hands banging on the coffee table with enthusiasm and giggling. It was a sight to behold.

“Wakatoshi, record this.”

“Already am.”

~x~

“Daddy! Again, play again!”

“Kei, we’ve seen this part three times already, let’s just watch the movie.”

Ryuu, for the life of him could not figure out why, out of all the parts of Juraasic Park, Kei liked the part where the guy hiding in the toilets gets eaten by the T-Rex.

“Noooo, play again.”

He wondered where Kei got it from. Surely not from Wakatoshi, gory and scary moments don't get this kind of reaction out of him. He doesn't remember much of his parents watching movies and sure, Saeko would crack up at the bad effects when watching The Amityville horror and yeah, ok, Ryuu remembers laughing every time the guy would say "here's Johnny!" from The Shining and oh... now he knows where Kei gets it from. 

“Ok, ok, just one more time.”

“’kay.”

Ryuu went back to the start of the scene and presses play, only a little disturbed that Kei was laughing out loud by the scene.

“Daddy, again!”

~x~

“To be honest Asahi, parenting is gonna be different for you and it's different for everybody but you have to do what you think is best for your pup and just love 'em. There’s no guide-book to parenting and kids will be kids. Y’know?”

“Not really but I suppose I’ll find out.”

“Don’t stress so much over it, you and Yuu and will be amazing parents. Isn’t that right Kei?” Ryuu ask his approaching pup, receiving the Lego parts Kei wanted him to build.

Suddenly, Kei sneezed in Ryuu’s face. Asahi gasped while Ryuu just blinked several times before wiping away the mist of snot on his face.  
“Bless you baby, but next time cover your mouth okay?”

Kei nods and goes back to playing.

Ryuu sighed and gave Asahi a reassuring smile, “Like I said, kids will be kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to read more omega!Tanaka, so here it it. Pls leave a comment or kudos at your leisure.


End file.
